cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Linnea Quigley
Linnea Quigley (1958 - ) a.k.a. Jessie Dalton, or Barbara Gold, or Pamela Peck Film Deaths *''Stone Cold Dead'' (1979) [Melody Stevens]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by Alberta Watson while Linnea is taking a shower. We see the shot shatter the bathroom window, then see Linnea slumping to the shower floor. (Nudity alert: Topless and rear) *'[[Graduation Day (1981)|''Graduation Day (1981)]]' [''Dolores]: Killed by E. Danny Murphy. *''Silent Night, Deadly Night[[Silent Night, Deadly Night (1984)| ('1984')]] [''Denise]: Impaled through the back when Robert Brian Wilson lifts her up and pushes her onto the antlers of a deer-head trophy. (Footage from her death scene was also repeated in the 1987 sequel Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2.) (Nudity alert: Topless) *''The Return of the Living Dead[[The Return of the Living Dead (1985)| ('1985')]] [''Trash]: Bitten by a group of zombies; she soon returns to life as a zombie herself, and is finally destroyed when the military drops an atomic bomb on the city. (Nudity alert: Full frontal and rear) *''Creepozoids'' (1987) [Bianca]: Decapitated when a monster bites her head off. *''Dead Heat'' (1988) [Zombie Go-Go Girl]: Appears as a scientifically-reanimated zombie. *'[[Night of the Demons (1988)|''Night of the Demons (1988)]]' [''Suzanne]: After being possessed by a demon, she dissolves into smoke when the demons are sent back to Hell. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Justin) *'[[A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988)|''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988)]]' [''Soul from Freddy's Chest]: Appears as the ghost of one of Robert Englund's previous victims; we see her trapped inside his body through the skin of his chest. (Footage of this scene was also repeated in the 1991 sequel Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare.) (Nudity alert: Topless) *''American Rampage'' (1989) [Elizabeth MacIntosh]: Shot in the chest by an unseen assailant after she walks out of the shower in her hotel room. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Matt) *''Witchtrap'' (1989) [Ginger Kowalski]: Stabbed in the throat by a supernaturally-animated shower head. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''Blood Nasty'' (1989) Dance: Killed off-screen by a possessed Todd McCammon. We later see her body hanging in a closet when Alison Barron tries to hide in the closet. *''Animals'' (1999) [Dana Miles-Evans]: Killed by a gang of thugs. (Thanks to Justin) *''Blind Target'' (2000) [Serena Erwin]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by Rachel Sheppard, after Rachel shoots Robert King. (Behind-the-scenes trivia: The US DVD includes a "making-of" feature revealing that the stage blood was sprayed onto Linnea's face by co-star Lina Romay, serving as both cast and crew.) *''Scream Queen'' (2002) [Malicia Tombs]: Killed in a car crash. *''Corpses Are Forever'' (2004) [Elli Kroger]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Conrad Brooks in a bathtub; her body is shown afterwards when Jose Prendes discovers her, and she appears to Jose as a "guardian angel" throughout the rest of the movie. (Thanks to Jose) *''Hoodoo for Voodoo'' (2006) [Queen Marie]: Shot in the back by Kian O'Grady. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Spring Break Massacre (2008) ''[Deputy Michelle Hendricks] : Shot in the head off screen while in her squad car along with a security officer. *''1313: Cougar Cult'' (2012) [Clara]: Killed by supernatural forces when Bryce Durfee presses the magical amulet to Linnea's forehead (with the backlash simultaneously killing Michelle Bauer and Brinke Stevens as well); she transforms into a cougar before collapsing out of camera frame. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Trophy Heads'' (2014) [Sister Linnea]: Decapitated by Adam Noble Roberts and Maria Olsen as they "re-live" her death scene from ''Creepozoids ''(see above). TV Deaths None known. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-wife of Steve Johnson (special-effects artist) Gallery Screams of Terror.jpg|Linnea Quigley just before her death in Night of the Demons Return-Of-The-Living-Dead-Linnea-trash-1.jpg|Linnea Quigley in Return of the Living Dead 14184-13757-0.jpg|Linnea Quigley in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master antlerkillsilentnight.jpg|Linnea Quigley dead in Silent Night, Deadly Night PDVD 065.jpg|Linnea Quigley's mounted head from Trophy Heads. Linnea Quigley-Spring Break Massacre.JPG|Linnea Quigley (right) dead in Spring Break Massacre Linnea Quigley-Spring Break Massacre1.JPG|Linnea Quigley (middle) dead in Spring Break Massacre PDVD_062_edited-1.jpg|Linnea Quigley sniped in Blind Target Linnea Q_CAP Corpse2.jpg|Linnea Quigley's body found in Corpses Are Forever Linnea Q_CAP ghost.jpg|Linnea Quigley as a ghost in Corpses Are Forever Linnea_Blood Nasty.jpg|Linnea Quigley; body hanging in in a closet in Blood Nasty Quiggley, Linnea Quigley, Linnea Quigley, Linnea Quigley, Linnea Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by biting Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:People who died in a Silent Night film Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by unknown assailant Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes in the line of duty